


such is the breath of kings

by crownsandbirds



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: I should be sleeping, M/M, What am I doing, and i had this scene in my mind for a long time, we never got details on how exactly they got... acquainted with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: Alexander grinned at him. He had sharp, sharp canine teeth, and as they shone terribly white on the darkness, Colin felt like a bright object caught in the sight of an omnivorous raven, only waiting to be possessed.





	such is the breath of kings

The first thing Colin saw was his hands. 

 

In the low, chaotic light of the Castle - oh, how he dreamed of one day claiming that building as his own, oh, how often he glanced at it from a distance and prayed to all the gods so that they would let him through just one more purge, just one more, just so he could understand the feeling of being in the top of the hierarchy, of being like  _ them _ -, in the middle of sweaty bodies pressed against each other and unrecognizable music and the strong, piercing smell of alcohol, Alexander Vass’ entire being glowed and shifted into something mythical, and Colin supposed his eyes should’ve been drawn to plenty of areas, as eyes will do, but his  _ hands _ . His long, wiry hands, moving aimlessly, grasping at his own dark mess of curls to push them back from his face, tilting back a bottle of vodka into his experienced lips, reaching for someone-

 

As Alexander’s fingers ghosted the arm of a nameless first-year, Colin felt something decidedly monstrous slide down his spine, and, in lack of knowledge concerning a better way to deal with that specific, unnatural feeling, turned his back to the scene. 

 

A few moments later, when he gulped down a shot of whiskey and decided he had managed to gather his wits enough to stop the tangled thoughts in his mind, he turned to face the chimerical dance floor again, and the second thing Colin saw were his teeth. Alexander  _ grinned _ at him. He had sharp, sharp canine teeth, and as they shone terribly white on the darkness, Colin felt like a bright object caught in the sight of an omnivorous raven, only waiting to be possessed. He hadn't the presence of mind to avoid the whole thing physically once more, so he glanced down to his own, inappropriate feet and tried to stop thinking - and failed miserably. 

 

This whole scenario made absolutely no sense. They weren't exactly strangers, Alexander and him; being easily coerced into playing strong characters, Colin was often dragged to the fourth-years' rehearsals, if only to fill up spaces the older students were, for some reason or other, unable to. The aura of those seven actors made him incredibly uneasy, though, so he usually did his best to not make any mistakes, always have his lines in mind and, all in all, not draw any attention to himself any more than completely necessary. Still, he  _ knew _ them. He was painfully familiar with Richard's tyranny, with James' princely, pristine movements, with Meredith's earth-shattering smiles that mostly just scared him instead of seducing him, if only because of how many times he'd sat down to watch them doing their magic. 

 

That being said, he  _ was _ perfectly aware of Alexander Vass, fourth-year, resident villain with his sharp teeth and piercing tone and long dark curls, had been terrified by his Shakespearean antagonists more than once, more times than he cared to count, would be forever haunted by the photograph of his Oberon looking at passers-by with a snarling distaste. He was also aware that that razor-edge, real-life Cassius most likely didn't give a flying fuck about him, didn't even care enough to remember the name of that  _ insufferable third-year _ .

 

If that was the case, which he was pretty sure it was, had always been sure it was, then why was Alexander slowly making his way towards him, eyes unrelenting, moving up and down as if to commit Colin to memory? 

 

When he came to his senses again, there were fingers trailing down his ribs, moving to grasp delicately at his waist, and warm breath against his ear. "What are you looking at?"

 

Colin gasped and instinctively tried to get some space between himself and the strong body pressed to his back, but the fingers on his waist gripped him tighter, and a low chuckle cut through the music. "Don't be scared. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Alexander's silky voice reassured him, and after a few, still seconds, he let himself relax against the other's chest. Alexander seemed to take that as his cue to speak again. "Answer me: what were you looking at?" 

 

Colin shivered, shifted in the other's hold, moved even closer, as if the words were an invisible thread wrapping around the two of them, ever tighter. "Y-you." he stammered, the answer leaping from his lips before he could even think of stopping it. 

 

" _ Well _ , then." he felt himself being spun around roughly, found himself staring straight into Alexander's fierce eyes as the other's hands slid down to wrap dangerously low around his hips. "Look all you want."

 

His breath came out of him in short, staccato bursts, his limbs moved to tentatively wrap around Alexander's neck, and he  _ looked.  _ At the other's beautifully designed jawline, at the terribly purple shadows above his cheekbones, at the cruel curve of his lips, at the way he could see a glimpse of his inhumanly sharp canine when he smirked like he was doing  _ right now- _

 

" _ Such is the breath of kings. _ " Alexander muttered, sounding deeply satisfied, before grabbing Colin's chin and tilting his head up to press a demanding kiss to his lips.

 

Colin felt his knees shake as Alexander devoured his mouth, dragged his teeth against his lower lip, tightened his hold on his hips to pull him closer, closer still.  _ This is no kiss _ , Colin thought in a brief moment of lucidness,  _ this is almost a riot. _ Was this how kisses were supposed to taste? As if they were destroying everything holy and sacred in the world, as if they were feeding off of the fabric of the night, as if they were raising the universe's entropy, as if they could burn cities to the ground and change the ways of fate? 

 

When they pulled away, Colin pressed his face to the curve of Alexander's neck and flushed even deeper when he felt a rough kiss on the top of his head. "You're shaking." Alexander commented, amused and slightly out of breath, his nails digging in Colin's skin as if wanting to burn his touch all the way down to his bones. 

 

"I- I- That was-" Colin couldn't seem to find words, his or someone else's, to explain the thrill running through his body, the feeling that his blood was boiling on his veins.

 

"Tell me something, Colin Hyland."

 

" _ Anything. _ " the word came out of his mouth hushed, trapped against Alexander's dark, warm skin.

 

"Have you ever played a villain?"

 

Colin shook his head, to which Alexander gripped gently at his hair and ushered him to look at him properly. "Would you like to know the feeling, little king?"

 

Colin stared at Alexander's kiss-swollen lips and at the way the dark circles under his eyes looked like a color palette, allowed himself a second to relish the sensation of fingers tangled in his hair, of the red tracks sharp nails were leaving on his hips, subtle, quiet but impossible to ignore, of his lips tingling from the sheer force of their kiss. 

 

As soon as he said  _ yes _ , Alexander had already grasped at his wrist and was leading him away from the multitude of people, and Colin's mind was still echoing,  _ yes yes yes _

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing but this fandom needs more content and i'm only too happy to provide


End file.
